


Wavering Smile

by cloudsofsand, orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After many days and nights spent, Saeran finally finds someone to invade the RFA. However, things don't go as planned and she makes him question his place in Mint Eye.





	1. Chapter 1

                Saeran Choi was far from a model citizen. Having never had much contact with anyone, he hardly even considered himself one to begin with. Being continuously trapped within four walls, he took comfort in solitude it brought. Solitude was where no one could hurt him. Solitude was where he had the control of his life. So, when his Savior approached him with a request that took him out of that security, he was annoyed to say the least. The crowds made him uneasy. Everyone pushing and shoving to get to their destination. He clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palms as he tried to resist the urge to cold-cock the next person that ran into him.

                After much trial and error, he came to the conclusion that the best time to find a candidate was closer to midnight. The people were scarce and if someone was out now, chances are, they wouldn’t be missed if something happened. He propped himself against the usual building he chose to observe from. It had taken two sleepless nights before he realized that people at night were more boring than he thought. It was now the seventh night and he was becoming impatient. “I’ve replaced suffocating crowds for agonizing boredom.” He held up a hand to his mouth as he yawned. He stuck out his foot as a drunkard walked past him, before slipping into the shadows. A smile spread across his face when he heard the drunkard curse themselves for tripping over their own feet.

                He peeked around the corner and watched the man stagger off as they pressed their hand against the building to make sure they stayed on their feet. Saeran scanned the surrounding area, looking for anything of interest. He knew he was being selective in making his choice, but the last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake. The thought of disappointing his Savior caused his chest to tighten painfully. She was the only one who truly cared for him and he’d be damned if he didn’t spend his life repaying her for her kindness.

                “This is where I saw her last.” Saeran said as he looked out into the night. He tilted his head to the side as he watched a vehicle in the distance. The streetlights dotted the sleek blackness of it with light as it drove his way. He pulled out his phone and checked the time on the screen. It was almost three in the morning when the car stopped and practically pushed her out before driving off.

                Saeran watched her as she fixed her disheveled clothes. By all accounts she was a rather average looking woman. Nothing of her appearance interested him. It wasn’t how she looked that had first caught his attention, but her nightly activities. He kept his eyes on her as she tilted her head back while brushing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes while looking up at the inky-black sky. Taking a deep breath she flung her tattered backpack over her shoulder as she walked to the bench a few feet from the bus-stop sign. Saeran stepped away from the shadows as he continued to keep his eyes on her. She put her backpack on her lap sticking her hand inside, jostling the contents around to give the pack a definite lump. Putting the pack on the bench she put her hand on the side of the bag to keep the lump in place before she pressed her cheek on top of it.

                She pulled up her knees and curled up on the bench. “Just like last time.” Saeran said quietly as he watched her hug herself before he breathing evened out. Shoving his hands into his pocket he looked around as he slowly made his way towards her sleeping form. His steps were slow and calculated making as little noise as possible to keep from disturbing her. He stood behind the bench and glanced sideways at her. _She really is plain._ He thought before his gaze settled on the purple mark on her cheek that was starting to settle on her otherwise pale skin. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and reached out, brushing her uneven bangs out of her face.

                “Such an average face.” He said quietly as he continued to stare. The hardships that she was enduring were evident, life wasn’t being gentle to her. Despite her average looks he found her absolutely captivating. He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger before pulling it back. Entranced, he watched as gravity gently placed it amongst its sisters in the sea of long chestnut hair that framed her profile. His mint-colored eyes took in the curves of her face, memorizing them. She was in deep sleep but her face was tense as if she was in a constant state of distress.

                Saeran covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the mysterious woman before him. His eyes shifted to the tattered pack she slept on. Crouching beside her head he lifted her hair out of the way, surprised that it felt soft in his hands despite how it looked. Reaching for the zipper’s tab he noticed that it was just a paperclip. The stitching that held the zipper in place were fraying and in a few places, were completely ripped away. Taking out his phone he unlocked the screen and put it between his lips, biting down slightly to keep the phone in place as he used the dim light to get a better view into her bag.

                He smiled slightly when he caught site of a small red wallet. Keeping his eyes on her he reached inside the pack and pinched his fingers around the thin material and gently pulled it out. Still crouched, he put his phone back in his pocket before he flipped open the wallet using his thumb. He looked down as a few candy wrappers fell at his feet. He quickly glanced up at her before bringing is attention back to the wallet. He frowned slightly as he looked at the rest of the contents. He opened the billfold and saw one single crumpled bill. It had many creases in it, and a tear down the middle. _Why doesn’t she just spend it?_ He thought before continuing to look through the other pockets. He pulled out a white card and flipped it over. It was an education issued identification card. Her picture on the card looked like a different person than the one passed out beside him.

                “_____?” He said as he flipped the card over in his hand. He looked over as she stirred in her sleep. Quickly putting the identification back into the pocket he had found it in he gently put the wallet back in her backpack and zipped it up. Standing up, he looked down at her face again before sliding his hands into his pockets and retreating into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

                Saeran sat back in his chair looking at the many screens in front of him. The faint turquoise glow from them being the only light source in the room. Racking a hand through his hair he sat up and started to swiftly move his fingers across the keys. His lips curled in a sneer as he skimmed through the file in front of him, a vein pulsing in his forehead. “It shouldn’t be this fucking hard.” He said irritation clear in his voice. He looked at the screen to his left and sighed. Just her name, age, graduation year, and an old school picture is all the covered the otherwise blank document.

                “How could such a plain looking woman be shrouded in this much mystery?” Saeran asked himself. His fists clenched and he slammed them down on the keys, a few of them popping out of place and clattering on the desk. He slumped back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tightly closed his eyes.

                He had made it back to Magenta and laid down to get a bit of sleep, expecting to wake up and have every possible tidbit on her. That however, wasn’t the case, he had been researching for hours. Every trail he thought he had found ended up as a dead end. He covered his mouth with his hand a smile showing from between his fingers as he stared at the screen with the picture of her. There was a feeling he couldn’t deny. The fact that her life was full of mystery made the chase exciting.

                His chair squeaked slightly as he said up. Putting his elbow on the desk he rested his chin in his palm. Reaching out with his other hand he touched her picture, running his finger across the screen watching the colors distort behind the trail his finger drew. “I’ll catch you, princess. Just you wait.”

 

                The last several nights Saeran returned to the same street, watching the same events unfold. It would be the early morning before a mysterious car would show up. She would be thrown out of the car like trash. Only to curl up on the bench by the bus stop and pass out. There wasn’t much change to the times and it bored him with the same intensity that it intrigued him.

                This night, however, was different. The vehicle that had showed up had parked. The taillights fading when the pressure on the break was release. Saeran stood up straight as he watched this new development. A man with an expensive looking suit exited the driver’s side. The light from the surrounding streetlights glimmered against his shined shoes as the soles ground against the pavement.

                With calculated precision he walked around the back of the vehicle. Opening the passenger side he reached inside and yanked her out by her arm. Her head hitting against the frame of the car. Wincing, she put her hand against her head. The man pulled her close whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened before he tossed her aside which such force that she fell to her knees. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet he opened it and pulled out a few bills. Without another look in her, he tossed them in her direction.

                She watched the vehicle drive away before gathering up the money scattered around her. She stood up slowly and walked over to the bench she always ended up at. Saeran tilted his head curiously when she didn’t move. She held one hand to her mouth as she clenched the papered bills in her other. Saeran took a few steps towards her, stopping instantly when he saw a trail down her cheek that reflected the lights around her. Her shoulders shook as her breath hitched.

                His heart constricted at the sight of her. His fist clenched as he fought the urge to go talk to her. _Why the fuck would I even_ want _to do that._ He thought as he scoffed. Comforting her would come as little solace now. She was just going to be used as pawn in his Savior’s plan anyways. Acting on any feelings would be pointless and a waste of time. He stared at her, his original suspicions were confirmed by the money she clenched in her fist. She was a prostitute.

                He had originally suspected it but her appearance was more innocent and delicate than other prostitutes he had seen. He had been to the red-light district of the town, his curiosity left him immediately when he saw the lustful gazes of the woman that tried to approach him. He shook his shoulders as he shivered in disgust at the memory. This spot was far from that part of town and she wasn’t being too discreet about it either.

                He felt his curiosity for the woman increase exponentially as unanswered questions raced through his mind. _Why was she doing this here? Why not go to the red-light district? Why risk bodily harm by doing it this way?_ She had no information on her that he could find. Either she was a real nobody or she pissed someone off and they had connections, wanting her to vanish. At least at the red-light part of town she’d be more sheltered and probably wouldn’t be sleeping on a bench.

                Saeran continued to watch her as she made herself comfortable before drifting off to sleep for the night. Seeing her like that vaguely reminded him of himself from his childhood. He took another step towards her and forced himself to stop. _Compassionate feelings are a waste._ He thought before he smiled. He wouldn’t be compassionate to her but he had really found the perfect candidate.

                Quietly walking towards her he put a phone on the corner of the bench near her head. It wasn’t a place that he’d want to go but, for her, the FRA would be better than a bench. He looked down at her sleeping form. Pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket he lit it and took a long drag from it. Letting it out slowly he watched the light play at the smoke as it contorted before vanishing. He looked down at her once more, he smiled and walked away from her. _Don’t disappoint me princess._

               

                ______ woke with a start. She sat up and looked around before spying a phone on the corner of the bench next to where she had rested her head. She looked around looking for anyone that may have left it behind. She kept her face forward, looking at the phone from the corner of her eye. She clutched her backpack to her chest. She could always take it and sell it. Lord knows she needed the cash. Hell, she may even be able to take a night off if she took it to the right pawn shop.

                She shook her head. _No. That’s not right._ She thought as she reached for the phone. _I have to find the owner._ Right before her fingers touched the cool glass of the screen, it lit up and vibrated once. She jerked her hand back as if she had done something wrong. She scooted along the bench and looked down at the screen. An animated envelope opening and closing indicated a message had been sent to the phone. Hesitating for a moment she reached over and swiped the screen, opening the message.

                ‘Hello?’


End file.
